Paisley
by CBBCHPDWFan
Summary: There is a new girl in Ashdene Ridge. She catches everyone's eye, especially the boys. By how will she adjust to the hectic life of The Dumping Ground? :)
1. Chapter 1

**I love the Dumping ground and Tracy Beaker so heres a story about a new kid who catches everyone's eye.!:):) P.S I think I got the social worker's name right, San J? **

Ring,Ring,Ring. Ring,Ring,Ring.

That's all Paisley could hear. The mansions telephone woudn't stop ringing. Usually Paisley's house maid, Martha would answer the phone but she wasn't there, because she went on strike and hadn't returned. Her parents, as usual were busy outside of town. Paisley remembered the last time she saw them or heard from them, it was around a fortnight ago. Martha had been on strike for a week now. Paisley didn't care, she was an exceptional cook so it's not like she'd starve. But it was a bit lonely sometimes in a big house, alone.

She didn't know who kept ringing, it wasn't her parents because they never rang home. But it must be important because the person kept ringing. One things her parents had told her to do was never answer the house phone because it may be a business call. Paisley was gnashing at her nails sitting on the grand staircase looking at the phone.

_Just pick it up, pick it up. _She thought repetitively.

So anxiously Paisley stood up and crept towards the phone and put her hand over it. But then it stopped ringing. Paisley sighed and went up the stairs and into her bedroom. Her bedroom was massive. But unlike most kids she wasn't thrilled that her family were rich. It just meant that her family wouldn't spend time together. She actually spent most of her time hanging around town like most kids. She didn't even wear desighner clothes, she just wore skinny jeans, a top and a jacket. The only purely expenisve accessory she had was her designer bag her mum hot her. She didn't like it because it was too shopaholic girly, and that wasn't her. She was girly but just didn't like pink much. She had to go to a posh, snobbish private school for girls. But she didn't like to socialize with them because they were all big headed and thought common children were disgusting.

Paisley went to the mirror. She had pale skin, bright green eyes and fair chestnut hair. Everyone she'd met had been stunned by her beauty but she still thought she looked average. Her mother is a model and her father a businessman. She didn't get her mother's blonde hair though, she inherited her brown locks from her father.

The next day, the same. Ring, Ring, Ring. Paisley ran at the phone grabbed it in annoyment and said with all the politness she could muster,

"Hello?"

"Hello is this Mrs Fox?" Paisley put on her best posh voice.

"It is she."

"Well we have reason to believe that you've been leaving your daughter unattended for the past few days, we are child services. Is this true?"

Paisley was shocked and slammed the phone down. She quickly ran up the stairs and into her room slamming the door and quivered under her duvet.

A few days past with nothing but the continuous ringing of the telephone. Paisley didn't move at all apart for to eat or go to the toilet. But on the Saturday morning there was a Knock,Knock,Knock. Someone was at the door.

Something clicked inside her mind, the weren't going to leave her alone unless she faced them so she bravely charged down the stairs and opened the front door. There was a man and some police men. Paisley glanced at the police then ran back up the stairs but a police man grabbed her in the middle and picked her up and went to the man.

"Get of me!"

"Hello, I'm San J, I work for child services, can we speak with your parents."he asked.

Paisley sighed.

"According to the person on the phone you know where they are, not here!"

San J sighed and signalled the police man to let Paisley go.

"Don't scarper, get your things."

"I can't just go with a stranger."said Paisley.

"I'm not a stranger!"said San J.

"You're right, your a strange stranger!"said Paisley. San J huffed inpatiently.

"Fine!"said Paisley.

Paisley ran into her room and grabbed her suitcase. She stuffed loads of clothes in and her laptop and tablet and lots of books. She put her ipod and phone into her pink bag. She knew her tv couldn't fit into her suitcase so she grabbed more random things. She went down the stairs carrying her suitcase, designer bag and school rucksack. Apart from her ipod and phone her pink bag contained her purse with change and her debit card and sweets.

"Now what?" asked Paisley.

"Now you come with me to child services."said San J.

"Sure!"

So Paisley got into his car feeling scared but also relieved. She loved escaping the empty house it made her feel free.

"You will make sure that the building is secure. There's a lot of valuable items in there."asked Paisley.

"The police officers will do that."replied San J.

One hour later, Paisley was sitting outside an office where her paper work was being filled. Bored,she got out her phone and tried calling her mum, just as she suspected it went straight to voice mail.

_The person you are calling cannot pick up right now, please leave a message after the tone, BEEEEEEEEEEPPP!_

"Hello Mum, I was taken from our house and now I've been sitting in a place called child services for an hour! Martha left, and now your probably in for a lot of trouble, and dad! So quit cat walking and stumbling around on stage and come here!"

Paisley had never talkd to any of her parents like that before but now she had no choice, they had droven her to the limit. She'd call her dad but she didn't have his number, because he only used his phone for business.

However, Paisley still hated how she never saw her parents, no matter how idiotic they were. They just paid for her hobby clubs to get her off their busy backs.

A few miles away May Li was in the kitchen looking in the fridge. She saw the dessert yoghurts, they had a big sign saying, 'Urghhh!' on them.

May Li called out, "Funny, Tyler!"

Floss ran in and said,

"May Li, What's for lunch, later on?"

"You've just had breakfast! Anyway, I thought I'd make italian."

"Pizza and Ice cream!"asked Floss, hyperactively.

"No,pasta."replied May Li.

"Oh! As long as it's spaghetti!" She then skipped out of the room.

Mike came in and said,

"I'm going to talk to San J, I can't get through on his phone."

"Sure."replied May Li.

Half an hour later, Paisley had beaten her score on flappy bird so she cliked album, it was empty. Because she only took photo's of happy moments, but she'd been alone.

She then thought about what her dream mum would be. Someone who cooked amazing dishes, and someone who could bake cakes with her, someone like a big sister who would mess around and do girly thiings.

Her perfect dad would be kind, caring and understanding. She hadn't really met anyone like that. Her parents were so stubborn her mother had insisted on a home birth as she didn't like public facilities.

Suddenly San J came out of the office.

"Finally!"said Paisley, getting up.

"I'm not done yet, I need to talk to you."said San J.

A man with thin grey hair with a bald patch and beige trousers walked down the corridor. Paisley looked at him, he had the face of a trusting person.

"San J!"he said.

"What is it Mike?"San J said.

"I couldn't get through to you on the phone."said Mike.

"Oh! Paisley, please come in."said San J.

"I won't speak!"said Paisley.

"Why not!"said San J, annoyed.

"Because you got a police officer to drag me in my own home, you told me to get into your car when I didn't know you at all, then you told me to sit down in a chair for an hour and you still won't give me any explanations! That's why!"yelled Paisley.

"She's got a point you have to explain."said Mike.

"Thank you! Ehh, Mike!"smiled Paisley.

"You do it then!"said San J.

"What?"said Mike, startled.

"Come in with her and help me explain!"said San J, annoyed. It was clear that he wasn't good under pressure.

"That's not why I'm here."said Mike.

"Please."begged Paisley, somehow she trusted Mike.

"Ok."said Mike.

They all sat down in the office.

"This interview starts at 11.00, Paisley you have to speak the truth so it's recorded properly."said San J.

"Ok, I'll answer your questions if you answer mine."said Paisley.

"How long have you been on your own?"asked San J.

"A week, Martha the house maid went on strike and never came back, but I know how to cook so it was ok."replied Paisley.

"That's not the point."said San J.

"What is the point then? What is this place?"asked Paisley

"Child services, we help unattended/unwanted/mistreated children find a home."replied San J.

"Ok so like a dog shelter, but for kids?"asked Paisley.

"Yes, when did you last see your parents?"asked San J.

"A fortnight ago."replied Paisley. Mike looked shocked, it was a huge amount of time.

"My turn San J, What are your parents's like?"asked Mike.

"Well My mother is Angel Fox the famous model and my father is James 'Jamie' Fox the well-known businessman who manafactures technology."said Paisley.

"But what activities do your parents do with you?"asked Mike.

"Well I don't do it with them but I go to some other clubs."said Paisley.

"Like what?"asked Mike.

"I play guitar and keyboard. I speak fluent in french, I have trophies for dancing and singing. I go to acting sessions. I can play football and Basketball. I take cookery classes and I am a black belt in karate."said Paisley.

"That's a lot of clubs."replied Mike.

"I know."said Paisley.

"Well I think we should get in touch with your parents and..."said San J before he was in terrupted.

"You won't be able to."said Paisley.

"How about in the mean time you can stay at Ashdene ridge."said Mike.

"Mike, no I think..."

"I'll go with what Mike says."said Paisley, cutting San J off again. Mike smiled.

"Fine."said San J. He then got up and left the room.

"I've got one more question."said Paisley.

"What's that Paisley?"asked Mike.

"What's Ashdene Ridge?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like the next chapter!:)**

Mike drove to Ashdene ridge with Paisley in his front seat, he then parked the car.

"Ready?"asked Mike, turning to Paisley.

"As I'll ever be."replied Paisley.

"Nervous?"asked Mike.

"A bit, I'll be living with these kids for goodness how long."said Paisley.

"There all right, Ashdene is one of the nicest children's home."said Mike.

"What if they don't like me?"asked Paisley.

"They will, trust me."asked Mike. Paisley nodded.

"I just don't want them to know about my family background, I want to be treated normally."said Paisley.

"That's confidential anyway."said Mike. They got out of the car and walked towards the door.

Although the butterflies where clouding her stomach, Paisley was excited. She was kind of glad she got found out. She'd get to spend time with kids her age. And when her parents got in trouble they'd have to make ammends by being the best parents ever. It was certainly a win win for Paisley.

As Paisley and Mike stepped through the door, Paisley looked up and around at her new home.

"Where is everyone?"asked Paisley.

"Scattered. Some would be in the garden, upstairs. The corridor stays empty, that goodness!"said Mike.

Paisley gulped. The butterflies had spread around her body, every drop of anxiety pulsed through her veins.

"Don't worry, you can talk to me if you have any troubles, or May Li. She's the other careworker."said Mike. Paisley smiled, Mike was very reasuring.

Paisley and Mike walked into the kitchen, where May Li was fussing around the place.

"What's wrong May Li?"asked Mike. Without looking up she said,

"Yoghurts. Why don't they like them?"replied May Li.

"Most kids prefer cakes."said Paisley. May Li looked up, startled.

"May Li, this is Paisley, she was a last minute decision. Do you think you could get Frank's room ready?"asked Mike.

"I'm a bit preoccupied with lunch."replied May Li.

"Ok, I'll do it."said Mike.

"Who's Frank?"asked Paisley.

"He was living here when his flat didn't work out, as he's 18 he was too old for this place anyway."said Mike.

"So I'll have his old room?"asked Paisley.

"Yes, Follow me please."said Mike.

They entered the living room. Paisley saw there were three people, a girl with a pink top and white skirt with tanned skin and dark hair, a boy with short spiky brown hair who was sitting next to a girl with brown hair who resembled the boy. They were all turned away, watching TV.

"Carmen, Johnny, Tee."said Mike, getting their attention. It didn't work they were still facing the screen.

Paisley looked at Mike, somehow she was slightly amused.

"Hi, Mike."said Carmen, still facing the screen.

"We have a new girl."said Mike. The three kids turned around.

"Hi I'm Paisley."said Paisley.

"Wow."said Johnny. Tee looked at her brother, and nudged him in the stomach.

"I mean, nice to meet you."said Johnny, still stunned by her eye-catching beauty.

"Nice to meet you."said Tee, smiling.

"Nice to meet you."said Carmen.

"Well Paisley was unexpectedly put here and she'll have Frank's old room, so can you make her feel welcome?"asked Mike.

"Sure."they said in unison.

"Thank you."said Mike. He was about to turn when he saw Paisley's nervous face.

"Don't worry Paisley their not monsters."said Mike, smiling. Paisley still looked nervous.

"Yeh, Johnny only bites, a bit, once every Monday."said Carmen. She and Tee laughed. Johnny looked annoyed. Paisley smiled, they seemed alright. These were kind of her new brother and sisters.

Mike left the room and Paisley was left standing there.

Carmen was about to look at the screen when she saw the designer bag.

"I love the bag!"said Carmen.

"Really, it's not really my thing."said Paisley.

"Why did you get it then?"asked Carmen, confused.

"I didn't my mum did."said Paisley.

"Well your mum's got taste!"said Carmen, eye-balling the bag.

"Well I guess that's what you get with a career like hers."said Paisley, but immediately regreted it.

Paisley didn't want everyone to know about her parents. Because everyone has heard of them and she didn't want to be treated differently, she wanted to be treated normally, because she was the complete oppisite of them anyway. Luckily Tee unknowingly changed the subject.

"I'm starving."said Tee. Carmen was confused about Paisley's statement, but this went away with Tee's statement.

"Me too! As long as we are not having that disgusting yoghurt for dessert again."said Carmen.

Johnny was listening to the conversation but he was still staring at Paisley, how can someone look so, wow! That's the only word that came to mind.

"May Li said she wondered why you guys didn't like them, I said because kids prefer cakes."said Paisley.

"Hopefully she'll listen too you, come and sit down."said Tee, gesturing to the empty space beside her. So Paisley left her bags and sat down.

"So I like your name Paisley."said Tee.

"I like yours too! I mean it must be amazing have a name like Tee, it's truely unique and nice."said Paisley, smiling with the pleasant conversation.

"Thanks."smiled Tee, posistively beaming. Johnny smiled too, Paisley was nice as well, and he was glad to see his sister smile everyday, it brightened his world.

"How many people live here?"asked Paisley. Johnny thought being silent wasn't a friendly thing.

"Well there is us,Faith,Rick,Tyler,Bailey,Harry,Floss,Mo,Jody and Kazima."said Johnny.

"So 12."said Paisley.

"13, including you."smiled Johnny.

"It's like this is the world of great names. I mean Faith, thats a brilliant name, and Carmen is that spanish! I would love to have a spanish, french or italian name."said Paisley.

"Yeh, it's spanish."said Carmen, bored. She had personally never had any dood experience with new kids, which reminded her.

"Where are you staying?"said Carmen, fully turning towards her.

"Carmen, Weren't you listening, Mike said she'd have Frank's old room."said Johnny.

"I don't really listen to adults, especially when watching TV."said Carmen.

Paisley thought that Tee and Johnny were really nice, but she felt she had to be slightly wary with Carmen, She was nice, but she still had to be wary.

"This place is huge."said Paisley. She felt any normal kid would say this, even when she had lived in bigger.

"I can give you a tour later,emmm, if you like."said Johnny.

"Sure."said Paisley. Tee controlled her snigger as a cough, her brother had been acting strangely since Paisley arrived.

"Lunch is ready!"yelled May Li, from the kitchen.

"Come on."said Tee, talking to Paisley kindly.

"Wait a second."said Paisley. She knew it was manners to take her coat of.

He waited as Tee and Carmen went into the kitchen. Paisley placed her coat on her suitcase.

When Johnny and Paisley entered the kitchen, everyone was already seated. They were all chatting. Three boys were arguing. One had a blue track suit and dark skin, one had very curly hair and a orange top, the other wore a blue jumper with a red top and had a red top.

"Stop arguing Rick, Bailey and Tyler."said May li. Carmen was chatting with a girl with dark skin, black hair and a necklace saying Faith. Two little kids, a boy with blonde hair and a girl with ginger hair were playing rock paper scissors. Tee was talking to a boy with brown hair and a knitted jumper. A tall girl with short black hair and dark skin was talking to a girl with straight brown hair and a green jumper.

Paisley and Johnny paused. Everyone looked up. They all stopped talking and stared at Paisley. The first person to break the silence was Mike.

"Everyone, this is Paisley, she is new and will be staying in frank's room."said Mike.

The chatter resumed but slightly quieter. Johnny sat down. Paisley then sat down in the empty chair between Johnny and Tee.

"You actually made eveyone be quiet, that is a huge achievement believe me."said Johnny. Paisley laughed, which made Johnny smile.

"Wow."said Rick, between himself and the two others.

"Got it on the dot Rick."said Tyler.

"Yep, how can anyone look so..."said Bailey.

"Wow."they said in unison.

"Anyway I think she's taken."said Rick. The three boys saw Paisley laughing with Johnny.

"Ohh!"said Tyler.

Paisley thought everyone seemed nice, May Li's spaghetti bolognaise was fabulous, Paisley had Tee and Johnny to talk to through the entire lunch.

When everyone had finished May Li got some youghurts on a tray and brought them to the table. There was a massive groan.

"May Li, we can't eat those."said Harry.

"There just a bit..."said Faith.

"Disgusting!"yelled Floss. She clearly didn't care what anyone thought.

"Well I'm sorry! I don't know what else to give you. So tough!"said May Li, taking the tray back into the fridge.

Paisley felt that the conversations were over and soon they'd start asking questions about the new girl.

"So, Johnny, Fancy giving me that tour now?"asked Paisley, turning to Johnny.

"Ehh, sure."said Johnny. As they left the room Tee went to sit next to Carmen and Faith.

"Hey do you reckon that Johnny has been acting a bit strangely since Paisley got here?"asked Tee.

"He's not the only one."said Faith. She was looking at the three boys, so Carmen and Tee looked too. They were all gazing at the door that she had just exited from. All three of them were sighing and had there hand supporting their chin, they looked lovestruck.

Tee and Faith laughed. Carmen didn't, she didn't like the way how Paisley had all the boys under her thumb.

In the corridor by the stairs Paisley was walking with Johnny.

"So that's Mike's office and you've been in the living room."said Johnny.

"So now just upstairs."said Paisley. As they were walking up the stairs Paisley thought she'd start a conversation.

"So is Tee your sister?"asked Paisley.

"Yes, How did you know."said Johnny.

"Well you guys do resemble each other, and your seem very protective of her."said Paisley.

"That's what big brothers are for."smiled Johnny.

"That's sweet."said Paisley, smiling. Johnny smiled, his insides fell to mush.

As the got to Frank's room, Paisley said,

"Hey Johnny, could you perhaps get my suitcase and bags from downstairs?"

"Sure."said Johnny, who then went down the stairs and disappeared.

Paisley walked into the room. It was a nice size. It was no way the size of her old room, but she was happy about that, it felt less empty. Mike had set up teh duvet with new covers and arranged the furniture in a nice way. There was a window seat with a cushion. Paisley went to the window and looked out. It was a completely different neighbourhood. She then sat on her bed and look around, the wallpaper was still covered in footballs. She looked all around her room.

"Welcome to your new home."whispered Paisley to herself.


End file.
